Starcrossed
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: CatherineWarrick: Catherine takes Warrick to watch Lindsey in Romeo & Juliet and they finally act on their feelings for each other. [YoBling] Please review! x


**Starcrossed**

Summary: _CatherineWarrick_. Catherine takes Warrick to watch Lindsey in Romeo and Juliet and they finally act on their feelings for each other. (YoBling)

For all my CSI people, you know who you are! xXx

Please review!

* * *

Catherine Willows was off work that night. It was her daughter's first night in the ballet version of Romeo and Juliet. Understandably Lindsey was nervous but this was nothing compared to how excited she was about getting the lead female role. Lindsey had inherited her dance talent from her mother but Catherine refused to let her daughter down the same road that she had.

"I'm so proud of you Linds." Catherine said as her teenage daughter walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Thanks Mom." Lindsey replied, dumping two full bags by the front door. "What time is Warrick getting here?"

"About seven." Catherine answered.

"Seven!" She exclaimed. "But the show starts at eight!"

Catherine sighed, she really didn't want to get into an argument right now. Warrick Brown was coming over to take Catherine and Lindsey to the theatre and then he was going to stay and watch. It had been hard for Catherine to ask Warrick to come to the show after the collapse of his marriage to Tina. She knew how much it would mean to Lindsey though, especially after the death of Sam Braun. She was pleased when Warrick had agreed.

* * *

A little before seven Warrick Brown arrived. Catherine's jaw nearly hit the floor when she saw him. He was dressed in a smart black suit and a white shirt which was open at the neck.

"Hi." She smiled, feeling a little nervous. Maybe it was just anxiety for Lindsey.

"Hey Cath." Warrick replied, smiling also. "You look great!"

Out of the sight of them both Lindsey rolled her eyes. Why wouldn't they hurry up and get together?

"Are you ready to go Linds?" Warrick asked.

Lindsey nodded and put her bags in the car and climbed into the back seat. Catherine sat in the passenger seat and tried to ignore the sensation when Warrick brushed her knee with his hand as he reached out to put the car into gear but her senses were on fire. Catherine stared out of the window trying to keep her eyes and her mind off Warrick. When they arrived Catherine gave Lindsey a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck, honey." She said.

"Knock 'em dead Linds!" Warrick added before she disappeared backstage leaving the two of them alone.

"Do you want to go and get a drink?" He gestured towards the theatre's bar area.

Catherine nodded and followed him.

* * *

Five minutes later they were seated at a secluded table sipping from glasses of wine. The conversation between them was flowing casually and Warrick's smooth voice was calming. As Catherine put her glass down Warrick reached for her hand.

"Cath, you're shaking."

She laughed a little. "I'm just a bit nervous. For Lindsey." But it was more than just that. "We'd better go and get our seats." She said suddenly, pulling her hand back and placing it in her lap. Warrick smiled to himself as he and Catherine headed through to the auditorium to find their seats.

* * *

The lights dimmed and faded out leaving the audience in the dark except for the lights on the stage. The deep crimson curtain rose and Catherine felt an overwhelming sense of pride as she caught sight of her daughter.

"Wow! She's brilliant!" She whispered to Warrick.

"I know, she looks beautiful out there." He replied, he leant closer to Catherine, his mouth only centimetres from her ear. "Just like her mother."

Catherine's skin tingled but she kept her eyes on the stage and watched Lindsey's performace intently. She was here for her daughter, not Warrick. She clapped enthusiastically and grinned at Lindsey once the show came to an end and she took her final bow. After the show Catherine hugged Lindsey tightly.

"You were so great sweetie!" She exclaimed. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too Mom." Lindsey replied. "I should go, Rhiannon's parents are waiting." She said, referring to her best friend's house where she was going to spend the night.

"Have a good time."

"Bye Lindsey, you were amazing out there." Warrick added. "Ready to go home?" He asked Catherine who nodded.

* * *

They climbed into his car and clipped their seatbelts in. As they did so Catherine's hand moved against Warrick's. She looked up and into his emerald green eyes and saw the same expression that was reflected in her own eyes. She moved closer to him and he tilted his head a little before meeting her lips. Catherine took his face in her hands, meeting his kisses with equal passion and need. Warrick ran his hands through Catherine's strawberry blonde hair as they kissed. They finally came up for air and their faces were flushed.

"I think I should get you home." Warrick said turning the engine on and trying to keep his voice steady.

Catherine straightened out her skirt and nodded breathlessly.

"I like that plan." She agreed.

The drive back seemed to take even longer and was painfully slow for both Catherine and Warrick. Every red light was against them but eventually Warrick pulled up outside Catherine's house.

"Coming in?" She asked with a smirk.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Warrick joked.

* * *

The following morning Catherine woke up to find Warrick looking at her.

"Morning." She smiled, leaning over to give him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Hey." Warrick smiled too. He slipped his arms around her. "You okay."

"Yeah." She grinned."

"You don't know how long I waited for last night." Warrick confessed.

Catherine laughed, kissing him again. "Yes I do. Believe me."


End file.
